


What Happens in the Jungle Stays in the Jungle

by CrinklyTinfoil



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Muscles, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Smut, Teratophilia, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/CrinklyTinfoil
Summary: What would happen if the Jungle Hunter dodged the log while fighting Dutch? I present my theory.
Relationships: Predator/Human
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	What Happens in the Jungle Stays in the Jungle

The battle had been surprisingly short. Nothing compared to what Dutch had pictured in his mind when he’d set up all his traps. Once the mask came off, it was essentially over. Dutch should have already been dead, but that wasn’t sportsmanlike, he supposed. He’d almost had the predator as it had bent down to crawl under his trap, but it had hit its head on those fucking spikes. Now, it loomed over him, and he was out of options. Or was he?

Dutch’s eyes snapped to the fragile twig that kept his whole trap held together. He was bloody, bruised and beaten, but even as the predator stared down at him, a gleam of victory in its eyes, he had a rush of an idea. The log he’d used to act as a counterbalance hovered above the creature’s head, and it hadn’t seen it. He only had one shot at this, he thought as he reacted quickly.

With an effort, he lashed out his foot and kicked it against the stick, snapping it out of place. Ropes swished, and he heard a creak as the log began to descend from the sky. He looked at the predator, blood pounding through his veins. This was it — this had to finish it. If this didn’t work… well, Dutch wasn’t walking out of this jungle alive.

The trap crashed downwards, and from above hurtled a log the that had been displaced. All that had to happen now was for the creature to stay in one place for a couple of seconds. That was all…

With a pounce, the creature launched itself forward, its massive bulk colliding with Dutch and body slamming him into the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as he hit the wet earth, his aching body slapped against the mud as the log crashed with a hell of a ruckus behind the two of them. The creature atop him gave a low snarl in the back of its throat before its head whipped around, those thick hair-like protrusions nearly slapping Dutch in the face as it did.

Dutch was stunned into silence. He lay there, chest heaving as the creature stared at where the log had dropped. Now he’d really fucked up, and this time there was no going back. He was surprised the creature hadn’t just skewered him where he lay trapped beneath it. Part of him wondered if it was having a hard time believing it had nearly been squashed flat.

Dutch realized that this disbelief might be the only moment he got, and with a concentrated effort he slammed his knee upwards, his arms finding the powerful chest and pushing against it with all his strength. For all of his muscled might, the attack did very little other than grabbing his captor’s attention.

It shifted slightly with his attack, its head turning and its eyes refocusing on him. Dutch gave another shove, the creatures weight making it a bit hard to breathe. It responded in kind by striking him once in the face, making his head snap back.

This did not stop his efforts, though, and Dutch continued to struggle, even though he was sure that this was it. He didn’t have anymore backup plans. No more traps, no more arrows to shoot at it. He couldn’t take it on in hand-to-hand combat either — it had already proved this with ease.

Still, he was not the sort of man to simply go into that good night quietly. With a grunt, he managed to get an arm free and did his best to strike against the creature’s chest. He heard the thud of flesh against flesh, but the creature didn’t even flinch at his attack. It didn’t flinch, and it did not attack.

The blades that hovered on its wrist retraced suddenly with a soft cling of metal as it caught the second punch he threw at it, easily twisting his arm till he let out a yell of pain. Dutch stopped, if only to catch his breath and sat there, panting and sweating from the exertion and the intolerable jungle heat. Sweat glistened across every inch of him, along with a splattering of blood which was slowly beginning to dry.

Dutch stared up into the creature’s face, trying to figure out what those yellow eyes were telling him. There was a tension between the two of them, electric in the air. He’d felt it before when the thing had dropped him to yank off its mask, and he was feeling it now.

It crept down his spine as the alien beast seemed to finally come to a decision. With a fluid motion it reached down, hand wrapping about his throat. He choked as it stood up, hauling him to his feet as it righted itself. It looked him in the eyes as it clicked and growled, and Dutch was sure it had said something to him. Yet, he had no idea what the fuck that something might have been. He did have a response for it, though.

“Get the fuck off me!” he snarled as he struggled, trying to kick out its knees as it moved back up the bank of the ravine he’d tumbled into, dragging him along by the neck as he thrashed.

He heard what he thought might be a laugh escape from the looming beast above him, but he wasn’t sure. It was such a distorted and horrible noise that it was hard to pick out exactly what it was supposed to be.

He didn’t get a lot of time to think about it, either, as he was thrown to the forest floor. He made a move to crawl away, but the knee of the goliath came down hard in his back, forcing him back down as he let out a grunt. This thing was so strong. Dutch had never in his life though he would encounter a being who walked like a man that could best him in hand to hand combat, but this bastard… this bastard was beyond a mere human.

There was a sharp pain as something slithered about his ankles. He struggled, but his feet were quickly pulled together, so tight that he wondered if his circulation was going to be partially cut off. He grabbed at the dirt, trying to pull away from the creature, but his struggling was for naught. It didn’t even seemed to phase the beast as it bound him with practiced hands. Then, the knee lifted off and he heard the predator give a snarl as he heard it leaving the ground.

He shoved himself upwards, staring at his feet which were now bound in some sort of heavy rope. He watched as said rope slithered up the tree in front of him, the predator seeming to have jumped up its full length in a single bound.

“You limber motherfucker…” Dutch snarled as he went for the rope, wishing he had a knife to cut it free with. Of course, even as his hands scrabbled at it he could already tell that this wasn’t a normal fiber rope. It felt oddly cold against his skin as it bit down into his flesh. Still, he thought he might have a chance to get it loose as his fingers clawed at it, trying to loosen the tight knot that had been tied around his ankles.

In a second though, the rope snapped taut and he was yanked up into the air as though he’d stepped in a tripwire. He found himself upside down, dangling and swinging as the tree branch above him creaked in its effort to support his muscled frame.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground behind him made him try and turn his head, but he couldn’t seem to accomplish this in his current predicament. Instead he simply swung back and forth, every movement he made spinning him more and more off course.

Then, his progress was brought to a halt as his legs were caught by a familiar clawed hand. He was turned, his ankles already beginning to ache as he found himself facing the predator. He stared beyond it, noticing that the rope he now dangled from had been tied off to the massive log he’d attempted to crush the creature with. He had now doubt the gesture was a spiteful and purposeful one.

“Fuck you!” Dutch growled. The creature responded in kind, though he had no idea what the garbled clicks and growls meant. Its wrist blades slid back into place, and Dutch once again braced himself.

He had no idea why the creature had wanted him strung up alive, but he was sure he knew what happened next. He’d seen the bodies of those it skinned and took trophies of. He had no doubt the only reason he was still alive in this moment was because it was keen on making a trophy out of him as well. He couldn’t help but flinch as the creature rolled its muscled arms as though warming itself up, before lifting up its blades. He closed his eyes as he saw those gleaming metal blades falling towards him.

He heard the strike and let out a hiss of air through his teeth as something ripped. It took him a second to realize that it wasn’t his skin that had been sliced open. He opened his eyes back up to see that the right leg of his pants had been carved, exposing his bare muscled leg beneath. The creature began to rip the leg of the cloth free, cutting it again with its blades as it threw the cloth to the forest floor. Dutch’s muscles tensing as he stared up at the creature, suddenly unsure of where all of this was going.

“The _hell_ are you doing?” he demanded. It glanced at him, before clearing its throat. In a mocking, garbled voice that wasn’t human in the slightest it spat his words back at him like some sort of deranged parrot.

“ _The hell are you doing_ …” Dutch struggled, his hands reaching out to strike at the creatures legs. Its response was quick, and a hard knee to the face sent his vision flashing. As he shook away the stars, he felt the tearing of the other side of his pant leg, and the muddy thing was discarded to the ground.

The predator’s clawed hands gripped tightly around his muscled legs, and a hand ran down them, slowly and methodically. He felt the same feeling that had overcome him when it had first grabbed him and examined his head. However, when it had done that he had understood what it had been looking at. It was a headhunter, after all.

Now, he was completely lost as it causally spun him this way and that, giving a thorough examination of him. _Maybe_ , Dutch thought as he tried to think of a good way out of this situation, _it’s just looking for the best part to start cutting._

Blood dripped from his nose from where it had struck him, and he wondered how it was possible he still had all of his teeth this far into his encounter with the beast. As he dangled, suspended and helpless, the creature’s hands slowly began to move downwards. He felt claws drag against the cloth of his briefs, but his mind dismissed this as he sudden found himself distracted by something directly in front of his face. At the height he had been hung, he found that he was directly at crotch level with the massive beast.

The spotted color that ran up its legs was almost amphibious in nature, but this was not what caused him to pause. An armored shell was in front of his eyes, along with what almost looked to be dark brown fabric, partially shredded. The fishnet that covered different parts of its body moved along its side.

He had to confess, even in this frantic situation, he was curious as to what the hell would be under that metal plate. He’d assumed that this creature was male, and with this assumption and its humanoid appearance, he had assumed there would be something underneath that metal shell.

He gave a choked-out yell as the hands that had previously gripped about his thighs slid, claws running across his backside and onto his muscled back. His tensed as the creature squeezed his sides. He heard soft clicks and growls from above him, and it occurred to him for the first time that the damn thing must be talking to itself. He yanked his gaze away from the shining plate of metal to look up.

“Goddamn it, just do what you’re going to do already!” he yelled up at the creature.

Every second something didn’t happen was tortuous to him. Dutch didn’t like being scared, and having it prolonged like this was humiliating. He struggled as hard as he could against the ropes as the creature looked down at him and tilted its head to the side. It gave him a long, hard look, before it seemed to come to peace with something on its mind.

Then, with a vicious motion its hands snapped back to his boxer briefs and with a jerk of its wrist, it tore them free. Dutch yelped, an undignified noise that surprised even him as the creature allowed the torn underwear to drop to the ground.

Dutch had not been planning on going commando today, and he wriggled about in alarm as he felt his limp dick slap against his chest. He was red in the face, though this was more from the blood that was gathering in his head than the indecent exposure he had just suffered as he managed to get out.

“What in the blazing fuck?”

He heard a growl from above and he looked up to find that the creatures eyes were firmly fixed on his flaccid penis. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed, as though it found the size of it disappointing. This thought took him off guard, and he decided to attribute it to all the blood that was currently rushing to his head. Then he felt the hand fastened about his limp dick and he gave a muffled yell, his head snapping to look up. The creature had gripped the head of it and was beginning to rub. Its hands were huge and its grip powerful as it worked his dick up and down with ease in its hand.

Dutch felt heat rush through him as he clenched his fists, letting out a strained gasp at the contact. He was no stranger to the feeling, of course. Just looking the way he did invited a lot of attention — attention that seemed to come from more than a single gender. However, this was a first for him.

Not just for the fact that this was a towering seven-foot hunter from another planet, but because for the first time, Dutch was not in control of this situation.

He may have been strong, but the beast that was currently massaging his dick in its hands was far stronger and had him strung up like a dead animal. He squirmed slightly, his muscles tensing as the predator worked his cock harder in its hands, giving another flurry of clicks and growls. He could sense the amusement in the words, the emotion managing to pass over the language barrier with ease.

Dutch still had his pride though, and he gritted his teeth, refusing to let another sound slip out of him even as he felt his member beginning to harden at the odd touch. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt a clawed finger slide across the head of his dick, making it throb at the touch. Sweat poured down his body as the hand continued, sliding back and giving his ballsack a firm knead. He barely choked back the moan at that as his felt his dick growing larger as the blood flow began to circulate inside of it. His head was feeling woozy as with a jolt he realized that he was fully erect.

He looked forward, and realized that the metal plate in front of his face was jutting outwards at a rather… odd angle. He stared at if for half a second before the creatures large hand came down and jerked it aside.

Dutch was no longer left with any questions as he came face to face with the oddest-looking dick he’d ever seen. It was thick, and the black spots that speckled the creatures body also decorated the base of the massive thing. The tip was thick, pointed, and somewhat sloped and as Dutch stared at it he felt that at its widest, the width of the tip itself would probably measure at least half the span of his hand.

Then there was the matter of the rest of the length. Three ridges spanned along the length of it. They seemed to grow larger as they moved backwards, jutting outwards as they did so. At the end of them, there was a thick knot of flesh, throbbing and powerful looking.

Dutch stared at it in disbelief. That knot at the base had to be at least half the size of his fist — an absolute behemoth of a thing. He watched as the creatures free hand reached down and gripped it, giving it a couple of good hard strokes. Then the hand reached for his head.

Dutch felt the clawed hand fasten tightly against his neck, and he could see the predators sharp wrist blades out of the corner of his eye. They glinted in the speckled jungle light, and he watched as they moved slightly.

The creature above him gave a click and he looked up at it, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he fully began to appreciate his situation.

“So, I’m not getting the handjob for free?” he managed to force out. He may have been strung up like a dead buck, but he wasn’t about to lose his sense of humor over it. The monster almost seemed to smile at that — a smile that was quickly followed by Dutch’s head being thrust forward, the tip of the thing’s dick forcing its way into his mouth.

It tasted of sweat — or at least, what he figured alien sweat must taste like. He considered biting it, but the blades on his neck made his rethink his position. Instead he allowed the tip of the monster penis to slide into his mouth, gagging slightly on how thick it was. He was used to being on the other end of this, he thought as he reached out, grasping the creatures sturdy legs to steady himself as he began to work his mouth back and forth.

As he did, he felt the creature return its attention to his dick. Its hands worked his penis roughly, its touching lacking anything that could have been called tender. Dutch slid its member deeper into his mouth in an effort to gag himself against the noises that were trying to sneak their way from between his lips. His tongue slid across the ridges, feeling just how firm they really were. He worked his mouth furiously up and down the alien member, allowing it to sink deeper into his throat with every thrust of his mouth.

His lips ached as they were spread further and further apart, and he realized what an absolute goliath this thing really was. He’d been blessed with a decent-sized member himself, but it was nothing compared to the thing that was currently occupying every bit of space in his mouth.

He finally slid it from his mouth, choking as he did so and enjoying the air that rushed back into his lungs. The side effect of this was a grunt, followed by an unwilling moan that escaped him as he realized just how close he was to cumming.

The hand that was still on his neck forced his head upwards, his neck creaking painfully at the strain as he felt the last of his willpower give, and his body was consumed with a sudden bust of warmth. He felt the splat across his face and her what he was know sure was laughter from above him as his own cum stained his eyelids.

“Fucker,” he managed to get out, but he was swiftly running out of breath.

Not only that, but all the blood that seemed to be accumulating up in his head was making him real woozy. Sure, it wasn’t his first time being dangled upside down. He’d been interrogated before — he was Special Forces, after all. Still, this particular scenario had never been something he’d thought he’d have to manage.

He managed to get a couple of breaths in before he felt the hand loosen its grip, and his head dipped back down towards the earth. Dutch wondered if the creature intended to keep him strung up for their entire encounter, but his question was quickly answered as the rope suddenly became slack and he tumbled towards the ground, bouncing off the earth.

He felt the blood slowly returning to the correct parts of his body as he pushed himself off of the ground so he was partially sitting up. His ankles ached from where the rope was still wrapped around them, but he had other problems.

The creature above him seemed to be stretching, and he stared at that massive lithe form. He’d called it an ugly motherfucker before, but now he realized that this might not completely be the case. It was a scary motherfucker, but its body was a hell of a thing to look at.

It noticed his staring, and within a second it had reached down and dragged him back to his feet. He gritted his teeth as he stared it down, but it ignored him. With an easy motion, it flung him over its shoulder, his massive bulk doing nothing to impede it as it took several steps forward, the rope slithering behind them as it moved through the jungle with ease.

“Put me the fuck down!” Dutch yelled, but his voice carried very little of the threat it had previously. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to being tossed around this easy. It was… _unnerving,_ and if his dick — which had slowly begun the process of erecting once more — was to be believed, a little bit of a turn on. The predator responded to him, but it wasn’t in any language he could understand. It clicked and growled away, and he struggled against it, even as he realized just how helpless he was against its shoulder.

Finally, they came to a stop. Dutch was about to speak again, but he was easily lifted from the creature’s shoulders and slammed down across a fallen log covered in moss. He was off balance, and he hung slightly, the log too high up for him to really get his balance, yet too skinny for him to get a good position on top of it.

Instead, he felt himself slump at the waist, arms shooting out to stop his descent onto the deadfall that was scattered on the other side of it. He wiggled his waist, letting out a string of curses as he tried to use sheer muscle to force himself back up.

He felt a hand slam damn on his back, holding him firmly in place as he found that his position was completely compromised. He struggled as he felt the creature run its free hand over his ass. He let out a grunt of pain as he felt the nails that were purposely dragged in a ruthless fashion over his exposed buttocks, and the sting of fresh air on open cuts. His asshole tightened as the hand moved forward, sliding between his cheeks with an alarming ease.

Dutch swore to hide the whimper that threatened to rise in his throat as he felt the first brush of alien fingers against his unguarded hole.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he said, but there was a weakness there. Whether it was from fear or an odd desire that had bloomed unbeknownst to him in his chest, he couldn’t be sure. That earned him a laugh.

“ _Don’t you fucking dare,_ ” the creature mimicked as it forcefully slid a finger into him. He gasped, allowing his head to slump as the thick digit worked its way into him. The claw left a stinging sensation in its wake, but Dutch found that he didn’t mind it. He was no stranger to things in his ass, but normally he was in charge of how and when they got up there. The unauthorized violation sent his mind into overdrive as he tried to push up, but the hand on his back didn’t even move, no matter how hard he tried.

He bucked and whined as the finger worked him, all the while his cock hardening in guilty pleasure beneath him. Then the second finger slid inside, and he let out a choke of rage and embarrassment. His hips bucked upwards as he tried to forced the fingers out of him.

No matter how adrenaline fueled though, his strength was nothing compared to the creature on top of him, and it held him steady. With a firm motion the predator’s fingers forced themselves deeper inside of him and he felt a soft gasp pull to his lips as the tips of them met the untouched nerves inside of his ass. It invoked a noise from him that he was too embarrassed to name as his muscled back strained, his hands clenching in a helpless position by his side.

There was a rhythm to the motion of those fingers, and he knew his ass was unwillingly beginning to move with it as they pounded away inside of him.

“Fuck…” he moaned, before biting down hard on his lip. He could taste blood, and he didn’t know if that was because he’d bit down too hard, or because of the blood from previous injuries still lingered on his tongue.

With a final thrust, the fingers slid out from him, the hand sliding to his dick and giving it a couple of firm strokes. He was so hard, but the stimulation did not cause him to ejaculate. Not yet.

The hand that had been holding him steady against the jungle wood was removed and he finally was allowed to rock backward, sweaty back hitting the unmoving creature behind him as he forced himself off the log. It gripped his shoulder, claw stroking up and down the muscle as though daring him to try something. Dutch gulped back the lump in his throat as his ankles gave a throb of pain.

“Would you at least take the rope off before you ass-fuck me?” Dutch said, grimacing as he glanced down. He couldn’t fully see because of the dirt, but he had a feeling the skin around his ankles was likely in the process of turning purple.

He was shoved forward and he gave a yell as his feet were lifted from the ground with ease. With the sound of whistling air, his ankles were free as the ankle-blades sliced through them, and circulation quickly began to return to his feet as he once again staggered away from the long and colliding into his captor.

The hands gripped his shoulders once more, and Dutch took in a nervous breath as he felt the thing’s hard member pressed up against his back. He couldn’t imagine being stretched large enough to accommodate that whole thing, but even as his mind wandered in that direction, his heartbeat sped up at the prospect. He felt strong hands slide under his muscled legs, and he was lifted into the air with the ease of someone lifting a feather.

He looked down to see the erect spotted penis beneath it, its large head just as threatening as it had been when he’d first seen it. One of his legs was released and it rested on the creatures arm as it slid its hand underneath, grasping its dick firmly. Dutch froze, feeling the hot breath of his captor against his neck as he said through gritted teeth:

“You think I’m just going to sit here and let you do that?” The remaining hand that still gripped his leg tightened and he let out a gasp, knowing that it would leave a bruise behind. The vice-like strength was unbelievable, and it finally got the message across to Dutch’s brain. He was this creature’s bitch, and it would do whatever the hell it liked with him.

He could struggle, but then it would just tie him up again, or throw him back over the log. At least in his current position he was comfortable, and he’d be lying if he said for however anxious he was about that dick sliding into him, he also harbored a spark of excitement. He was someone who had always liked to push his limits, after all.

“Okay…” he finally grunted out, allowing himself to relax best he could, leaning his body against the mass of muscle behind him.

“You win.”

There was a pleased growl, and Dutch glanced down before closing his eyes, as he saw the predator navigating the tip of its member towards his shaking hole. He felt it press down seconds later, and he took in a gasp of air.

He had no idea how that whole thing was going to get inside of him, and as he gritted his teeth as he felt himself fearing for what was about to happen. The motion was swift, and he let out a cry as the creature forced him down, the entire head of its dick sliding into his tight asshole.

He groaned, throwing back his head as he felt the skitter of those mandibles against his neck. It was just so fucking large, and the predator didn’t seem keen on giving him too much time to adjust. He felt it slide him down further onto the thick erection, his asshole puckering outwards as it reached the first of those intimidating ridges.  
  


Then, with a jerk, the dick popped free from him and he let out a moan as his eyes shot open. The creature had pulled out of him, but it seemed it didn’t intend to keep it that way.

With a growl, it slid its member back up, shoving the tip back into his hole. He bucked, arms shooting out behind him to steady himself on its shoulders as it forced its dick back out. Dutch gritted his teeth, sweat rolling down his muscled body as he felt his asshole twitching in anticipation. He would not break, he swore to himself as the tip once again violated him, before pulling free. His asshole was on fire, and his fully erected dick waved like a flag of surrender in front of him as once more the creature thrust into him, seemingly intent on playing with him rather than just letting him take the brunt of what was to come.

Dutch groaned and pushed his head back, allowing it to rest beside that of his captor’s as he closed his eyes.

“Just put it in, you fucker!” he hissed through clenched teeth. He may have asked for it, but that didn’t stop the yelp of alarm and distress as the cock was suddenly shoved in, his asshole suctioning up and over the first ridge. The creature allowed it to stop there, and Dutch stared down, coming to the alarming realization that only about a quarter of the creatures length was in him. This was, of course, not including that dangerous looking knot at the very back. He squirmed as the creature slowly pulled out, allowing him to feel the full width of that first ridge.

He let out a holler as he felt his asshole expand far past the point he thought it was possible for him to go without breaking. He took in a sharp breath in as he felt it slide out, the tip once more the only thing inserted inside of him. He took in deep breaths as the creature pressed down again, and he could just feel it in its grip.

It wasn’t going to stop this time till he took every inch of its cock. He felt the thick thing shove deeper, and deeper inside of him as he slid down the three ridges in shuddering jolts. He gritted his teeth at the last one, feeling as though his ass was bursting at the seams.

He couldn’t hold back the slurry of whimpers and moans that finally broke free from him as he grabbed hard onto the creature behind him, his breath coming in heavy pants.

“Shit, shit, you’re so big,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Goddamn alien fucker, of course you’d come with a size large of everything!” He thought the sounds behind him might have been laughter, but Dutch’s mind was far too consumed to even consider that right now. He let out a moan as he was lifted up and down, his ass bulging with the strain of what plumbed his insides. The predator had moved while this was happening, its back now resting against the support of a tree. Maybe it was getting tired, Dutch thought as sweat trickled down his body — he knew he was.

Even as the thick member moved in and out Dutch was painfully aware of one, singular fact. The thick, and throbbing knot he’d seen had still not been shoved into him. His ass had slid up and down over every one of those ridges, but that not that knot. He would have known if that had gone into him. Regardless, he was far beyond controlling the noises that came out of his mouth as well.

He whimpered and whined with every strike of the massive member inside of him, his muscled body shaking. It was like he was a toothpick to this thing, and he wondered if this one was just particularly strong, or if their whole fucking species were just muscled giant nightmares. He finally felt the pounding slow, and he was eased downwards. He counted the ridges as they came.

One.

Two.

Three.

His asshole pressed up against something hard, and he didn’t need to be told to know exactly what it was. He took in an inhale of breath as he felt the mandibles, which had been nibbling at his neck, give a sharp bite to his shoulder. He took in a breath as he shook his sweat covered head.

“Oh shit, oh shit…” He didn’t bother asking the creature behind him to stop. The creature paused, before with a sudden motion it allowed him to collapse into a sweaty heap onto the ground. Dutch lifted himself up onto his arms, his whole body feeling like it was made of jelly. He heard branches crunching as the creature bent down.

A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and he was yanked onto his front. The massive beast hovered over him, and he found himself staring up into its face. Its eyes were narrowed, head tilted to the side as those mandibles seemed to twitch with motion. It was squatting down over him.

It reached forward, lightly caressing Dutch’s aching dick. A single touch was all it needed, and a plume of white flew from it. Dutch felt it splatter up his chest and wondered how many times he’d be forced to cum before all of this was over.

Then he felt its hands grab his legs, and all at once they were forced up in the air, his ass pointed into the air. The predator slid back into his open asshole with ease, and he moaned as the entire length of the thing buried itself inside of him, before once again stopping at that thick knot.

He stared at the speckled black thing before looking up towards the face above him. An expression that could not have been anything but smug was on it, and he realized that the bastard wanted him to watch. His face flushed a deep red, and this time it was not just from blood rushing to his head.

“Fuck you…” he moaned in a breathless voice. The predator tilted its head, before leaning in.

“ _Fuck you,_ ” it growled back. It seemed to be getting the hang of human speech a tad bit better now, and the words were so close to his own that it caused his eyes to widen with alarm. This alarm was quickly overwhelmed as he watched that thick knot slowly pressing down. He fought to control his breathing, taking in deep breaths as he watched the thing press down, more and more forcefully.

He could feel himself spreading out, but it wasn’t like before. Now, it took all of his concentration not to beg for mercy as he watched that thick bit of flesh press into him with ever widening eyes. He took in a strangled gasp as he watched the knot slowly beginning to slip inside of him. To its credit, the predator was taking this slow. It eased its way down as Dutch took in gasp of air after gasp of air. His whole body shook as the massive knot demanded entry inside of is tight entrance.

“Oh, fuck…” Dutch’s head snapped back, but even as it did he heard the demanding growl.

He left his head, gritting his teeth as he realized that he was halfway there. The damn thing was almost inside of him… almost. Then, the creature shoved down and he let out an unhindered howl as it finally buried itself inside of him.

He felt the base press up against his aching ass, and as it did, one of his legs was freed, the pressure returning to his cock. He squirmed, even as he did his best to stay still while the predator slid its hands up and down his once more hardened member. He couldn’t imagine what it was going to feel like to take that damn thing out. Yet at the same time, the sheer size of it all was just so… humbling.

His hands dug into the ground as he panted as he felt his legs being pressed further down. The creature forced them down to his ears, its face right in front of his. Its hair dangled down almost in a shield-like manner around them as it seemed to take in every bit of his face. Its hand released one of his legs, and it reached up to brush some dirt from his face.

He flinched as the claws touched him, but there was no malice to its actions. At least, not these actions. He could still feel that thick knot inside of him, and he got the feeling his ass was going to get pounded again.

It cupped the side of his face, and he couldn’t help but lean his sweaty cheek into it. His breathing was shallow as it clicked and growled something in its native tongue, before leaning back and taking its position again. Dutch clenched his teeth best he could, but that did not stop the squeals as the member inside of him once again began to move.

He was no longer afforded the luxury of slowness. The creature above him yanked the knot out of him, before shoving it back in with faster and faster thrusts. He let out shriek after shriek that echoed through the forest as he slammed his hand against the ground. He knew he was going to cum again, and he did so moments before he felt a sudden rush of warm inside of him. He whimpered as he was held in place, feeling something thick and sticky pumping through his insides as slowly the predator withdrew its cock.

The grip left his legs and finally he was allowed to place them back down onto the surface, the wet jungle leaves a relief under his feet as he felt what had to be alien cum leaking out from his destroyed asshole. He couldn’t move, and simply laid there panting as he heard the creature rise, making its way off into the brush.

He thought it might be gone at first, but a couple minutes later he heard it returning. He looked to see it fastening back on its waterlogged gun to its shoulder, its mask held tightly in its right hand.

He’d wondered if it would go back for its equipment. After all, that shit had to be valuable, and he suspected that it wouldn’t be keen on leaving it on Earth. It fastened its gun back in place before sliding its mask on, carefully reattaching the small valves back into it.

Dutch didn’t bother to move as the gun moved across his chest, staying there for half a second. If it was going to kill him, it was going to kill him. He had no way of defending himself at this point, that much he knew for sure. The red dots wandered off him, and to his surprise the creature reached out and offered him a hand. He hesitantly stared at it for a second, before taking it, wincing as he stood and staggering as he tried to keep his balance.

“You’re a damn mean motherfucker, you know that right?” Dutch muttered as he wiped sweat from his brow. He wasn’t sure it understood everything he was saying, but he was pretty sure it understood that. He heard a laugh, an eerily human sounding laugh echo out of the helmet.

They lingered there, staring at one another for a good few second before the predator leaned forward, taking his chin in its hands. It seemed almost wistful as it leaned down, staring at his head for a couple of seconds before releasing it and taking a step back.

“So, you aren’t killing me then,” Dutch said folding his arms. “Just stripping me naked and leaving me in a jungle.”

The creature held his gaze for half a second longer, before with a quick motion it turned, adjusting its crotch plate as it walked away, heading back into the forest. Dutch watched it go, a mixture of adrenaline and lust still pumping through him, even though his body was far too worn for even one more round.

The creatures camouflage rippled about it, and sooner rather than later it was once more part of the forest. Dutch looked down at his naked state before glancing back behind him. He didn’t have any proof of it, but something told him that at the very least the predator wouldn’t be hunting him anymore.

He turned on his heel, supposing he should probably find his way out and flag down a chopper.


End file.
